The Nights
by unsanctuaire
Summary: Harry comes into his submissive Veela inheritance and finds out his mate is no other than his enemy Draco Malfoy. D/H, M/M, sex, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello guys! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I know this chapter is short but the upcoming chapters will be longer. And does anyone want to be my beta reader? And please **review** to give me some ideas or else i won't post for a very long time. I know there are a lot stories like these but I want to write something different than everyone else's!

Title: The Nights  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
Warnings: M/M, sex, masturbation, fingering  
Beta'd by: AsorenRM (thank you so muchhh-o! :D )

* * *

Chapter 1: Birthday Night

Harry woke up, with excruciating pain extending through his body, causing him to writher. He could feel fire crawling through his half-blood veins and his bones extending ad cracking, but the Boy-Who-Lived did nothing but lay through the pain. Something deep inside his body was changing, almost as if his glands were rearranging themselves.

He counted the seconds, minutes, hours that his agony lasted. The torture that occupied his body lasted five hours and when it passed, it was eight in the morning. Harry checked his naked body to see if anything had changed. He sighed seeing nothing happed and he was the same old Harry.

He sighed, felling disappointed that yet again nothing changed on his birthday. Out of nowhere flashed an image of a certain blonde git and Harry began to shake his head, trying to get the image of his naked enemy out.

_Oh God! What the hell am I thinking? A Naked Malfoy? _ He felt a twinge from his little friend between his legs before it sprang up causing Harry to moan. _Did I really just get a hard on because of Malfoy? _

He frowned at the sentiment and without a second thought, he pulled down his trousers to reveal his half-hard cock. Harry licked his lips as his mind went from nothing to only those of his sexy blonde enemy. He then began to stock his erection slightly, the blonde invading his mind, causing him to stoke harder and faster. Harry released, silently moaning to the name, "Draacoo!"

Shots of white fluid came out of his dick and spilled over his stomach. _ 'What the heck just came over me? I moaned! To Malfoy nonetheless!'_

Harry felt his face flush at the thought of his blonde enemy, naked in his bed.

'_No! I should be thinking about girls, pretty girls...' _But instead he thinks of the very same Malfoy that made his life worse during his entire time at Hogwarts. Even though Harry had defeated Voldemort, his enemy, last year, he could never forget what Malfoy had done. Although he owes a lot to Narcissa Malfoy (Draco's mother) during the war, Harry just can't seem to let go of past grudges against Draco-Malfoy.

Sighing, Harry finally pulls his trousers up. Thoughts of the blonde git still glued into his mind as he slept.

-0-

The next morning, Harry woke up with a hard on like that he never felt before. His mind was still full of the blonde male and without a second thought Harry pulled his dick out and began stroking it.

After a couple minutes, he finally came on his stomach. He took out his wand, under his pillow and caste a 'Cleaning Charm' on his self before getting to get ready for classes.

The whole entire day, Harry had to deal with his raging hard on. Masturbating in-between classes and lunch breaks.

Finally, Harry had the courage to go the Headmaster's office to get some answers.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offers, his eyes twinkling.

Harry shook his head, refusing his offer. "Actually, Headmaster… I have a problem." He squirms lightly. He could feel his hard on rising inside his pants yet again.

The old wizard's eyes twinkles as he set his lemon drop down and gestures the young man to move forward. The 'Boy Who Lived' did so and squirming.

"How can I help you today, Harry?" Dumbledore inquires.

At that moment, Harry tells him what has been happening to him ever since last night. How he felt, the forever hard on he can't rid off even after masturbating. Though he did not include the fact that he was dreaming about Malfoy all the time.

"I see." Dumbledore says. He unwraps a lemon drop and drops it to his mouth. "Harry, what I am going to tell you… must be kept a secret until you find the one."

Harry looked confused. "The one, sir?"

The Headmaster nods and tells Harry about James Potter's heritage. Harry's father was actually a half-veela which made Harry a half-veela also. Dumbledore informs him that he was a submissive veela.

"Also my dear boy, you also need to find a mate."

"A mate?" Harry incredulously inquires.

"Yes. You must find a mate or else you might die."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter and longer than ever. This chapter contains **smut. **The next chapter will contain more characters talking and even more sex between our favorite guys. Please review~ :D and does anyone want to be my beta reader? please pm if you want to be.

Title: The Nights  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
Warnings: M/M, sex, masturbation, fingering  
Beta'd by: AsorenRM (thank you so muchhh-o! :D )

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Night

"Mmm." He moaned loudly.

With the Silent Ward around his bed and the maroon drapes covers covered around it, Harry was free to show his lustful appearance.

His legs were spread wide open and his right hand was stroking his dick. The blonde male's image invading his mind constantly as he strokes his cock. Malfoy is the only person Harry could think of at this moment. His enemy.

After constantly thinking of his enemy, he couldn't help but think of Malfoy as a good person. Malfoy hadn't done anything bad lately and he hasn't gotten on their bad sides yet.

Harry licks his index fingers, sliding it in and out of his mouth, giving it as much saliva as he could. He pulls it out and slowly placed it down on the crevice. He lightly swirls his finger around hole, teasing it and slightly hovering over the skin. Then, he pressed in his digit inside slowly.

"Mmm." He moaned lowly, feeling the tightness wrapped around his finger. He pushed in deeper. He left his finger inside his ass for a while until he got adjusted to it. When the weird feeling disappeared, he started to pump his fingers in and out slowly.

Harry went slowly at first, earning himself an "ahhh" as he moaned loudly. His hand on his dick and his finger in his ass began to move quickly. After a few minutes, he felt something was coming and when he did, he screamed out:

"Dracoo!" Harry continued with his stroking and finger fucking for a while more. Then he finally stops pulling out his finger from his ass and letting his dick free from his grip.

Harry breathed in and out, not amused to the fact that he came again thinking about Malfoy_. 'Merlin, why the hell am I thinking about him?'_

-0-

He hurriedly got ready for lunch after his masturbation moment, making sure that he was the same Harry, as if had nothing happened and even Hermione couldn't tell.

On his way to the Great Hall, his thoughts were fixated on Malfoy the entire time. His mind couldn't get rid of the thoughts of the blonde git and it was starting to annoy him a little bit. But there was a nagging tug in his head telling him that the "blonde git" may not be the same "blonde git" he used to be.

"No! Harry don't give in!" He encouraged himself. Then as he entered the Great Hall, a sweet pure scent hit him like a brick of blocks. His emerald eyes darted over the blonde git that had been invading his mind lately. His body abruptly felt ablaze.

Harry could feel the bulge coming from his crotch and he moaned internally. '_Not now, don't get an hard-on right now!_' Unfortunately, his cock had other ideas as the lump on the front of his pants grew bigger.

He whimpered internally, his body was heating up and he needed someone to cool him down. Without a second thought, his legs moved towards the other side of the Great Hall, heading to the Slytherin table. All the spectators in the background all stopped their chattering and stared at Harry as he made his way toward the blonde male.

As Harry neared Draco, looming over him with a lustful of expression. Draco turns around to sneer, "Potter, how may I help you?"

Then Harry quickly grasped the blonde's shoulder tightly. Harry's eyes flared open, his emerald eyes shining and lowly growled, "Yours!"

Draco appeared appalled at the statement and before he tried to retort back to ask his enemy what the hell is he talking about, a white glow appeared in the place where Harry had placed his hands on Draco's shoulder. It was so bright that students nearby covered their eyes and when white glow disappeared, both boys were gone.

-0-

When Harry opened his eyes, he suddenly felt something against him. As he looked up to see whom he had his arms wrapped around on, he immediately tightened his hold.

"Congratulations!" Dumbledore says, greeting Harry and Draco with a smile and an offer of a lemon drop.

Draco's mouth twitched. He tried to wrestle out Harry's grip and demands, "Headmaster, please tell me why is Potter acting this way?"

"Yours!" Harry repeated, snuggling on the blonde male. Draco tried to wiggle out of his tight grip but he couldn't. The Slytherin pleadingly stared at his Headmaster for any sign of help and the Headmaster snickered in returned.

"I believe Harry had found himself a mate." Dumbledore said.

Draco looked confused. "A mate?" He sneered.

"Yes!" Dumbledore replied happily. Then the Headmaster explained to the Slytherin Heir what had happened recently to the Boy-Who-Lived. He started in the beginning explaining that not only Harry's father was actually a half-veela which made Harry a half-veela also. Harry is barely getting to his inheritance last night ever since his birthday night.

Draco didn't know what to think at first. When Harry had come over the table with such heated expression on his face, he thought his enemy was going to pick up a fight again. Lately, the Savior had been picking fights with him ever since the war ended and when they got back to school.

The Pureblood would've thought that Potter would at least leave him alone as he doesn't bother him as much as before. He was done messing with Potter's life since he wasn't forced to do so.

It all started in his first year when his Father, Lucius Malfoy, had heard of Harry Potter going to Hogwarts and ordered Draco to befriend the boy. Like a Father's boy he was before, Draco went to do his bidding and was shock to find that Harry had denied of his friendship. The pain hurt him a lot. To make sure that Harry had felt the same way he did for the denied friendship, Draco had made sure to make Harry's life a living hell during the entire time at Hogwarts.

After the war, Draco stopped all together, feeling rather in debt to Potter of saving his mother's and his life. When he truly began his last year in Hogwarts as a 8th year, he stopped badgering Potter.

"Mr. Malfoy, now that I have explained all of his background information and Harry seemed to chosen you as his mate!" Dumbledore clarifies happily. He clapped his hands together, congratulating them.

This caused Harry to snuggle up to Draco more and his emerald eyes became hazier and sparkly. The grip around Draco's waist tightens and Harry's once more huskily said, "Yours!"

"Gahh!" Draco said, trying to push Potter off of him, but to no avail. He couldn't get out of Harry's strong grasp. "Headmaster, is there anything you can do to get rid of his mating scent off of me?" He half-pleadingly asked.

Dumbledore shakes his head. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy. If I did, Harry would die within 24 hours for not mating."

Draco flushed at the word 'mate' and images of a naked Harry writhing under him. _'No I can't think of Potter that way!' _He cringed at the image that was implanted in his mind, causing the tightness in his pants. He groaned lowly, feeling the blood rushing down to his lower member.

The Headmaster seeing the situation the boys were in, his eyes twinkled and gestures the boys to follow him. He stood up from his chair and led them out of room. They walked down the stairs with stars twinkling up in the roof as if it was the night sky outside. The glowing stars was only light that provided their sight.

Throughout the whole time going down the stairs, Harry had his grip around Draco waist the. He moaned dirty words into the blonde's ear making Draco blush. He tried to get Harry off of him but to no avail, he couldn't since Harry's grip on him was to tight.

-0-

The way to their private dormitory was a long, good twenty-five minute walk. Their dorm was exactly in the middle wing section of the castle, and it was hidden behind a large portrait of two angelic men kissing each other with splashing rocks in the background.

"The password is: Nox Noctis." Dumbledore said and the portrait slings open and the Headmaster gestures the two boys to enter the private dormitory.

Once inside, Draco was impressed by the mix coloration of red, green and silver. The furniture was a mix of different colors. There was a huge black sleek couch and two red armchairs on the side. A fireplace was set behind the couch, a long green and red colored table was placed in the middle of furniture. Around the walls were paintings of two gay couples kissing or hugging each other in each portrait.

"From now on, this where you and Harry shall be living until you two graduate." Dumbledore said. He points to the stairs on the left-hand side. "That is the way to your private room. In there should be a private bathroom to yourselves to use." Then he clasped his hands together happily. "Now I shall leave you in peace." He slips off from where they come from and leaving the heated submissive half Veela and the Slytherin Prince.

Abruptly, Harry took this chance to drag his mate to their bedroom. The tight grip around Draco's wrist surprised him, just finding out how strong Potter is. _'This must be the from the Veela strength_.' Draco thought as he was dragged away forcibly by the half-veela wizard to their bed.

Arriving to their room, it was covered in silver, green, maroon and gold colorings. There was a big black sleek table on the side with a wide black leather armchair. Their schoolbags were sitting next to each other. In front of them was a king sized bed covered in the mix of green and red coverings and in front of them was a black coach.

Harry immediately threw his mate at the their bed and pounced on him. He growled again, "Yours!" And he dipped in for a kiss on Draco's mouth.

Draco at first, was surprised at the kiss, realizing what was happening he tried to struggle his way out. But 'ohh' the way his lips was clasped on Harry's and licking each other tongues. The way their tongues clash for dominance, switching saliva. Then Harry stripped all of his clothes off along with Draco's body slowly, while giving him nips of kissing all over his body.

The Slytherin did nothing but moan to Harry's thousand kisses running all over his body. "P-Potter!" Draco gasped out, feeling his nipple being sucked off. Harry lustily grinned at him and continued sucking on his left nipple and then move on to the right one.

Harry continues kissing his mate's body, trailing down to Draco's cock. He cups Draco's balls onto one hand and licks the base from his dick. Then he paths his tongue up to the tip of his mate's and starts sucking him off.

The feeling of Harry sucking Draco off had the blonde moaning and groaning loudly. His hips thrusts forward to get more of Harry's warm mouth. Draco moves his hips up and down meeting with Harry's mouth at every thrust. Soon enough, the Slytherin felt his release and with one final shove into the half-Veela's mouth, he let his cum shoot out, filling the submissive boy's mouth.

Harry happily swallowed it, giving his mate lusty smile. He trailed his fingers down on Draco's muscled toned chest. He circled around his abs, lightly teasing him. He licked his mate's chin and lightly hovered over Draco's lips teasing him. Draco couldn't take it anymore and smashed his lips together with Harry's.

The kiss was something Draco never felt before. Sure he had kissed ladies and blokes during the past years, but snogging with Potter was an entirely different feeling. The warm soft lips brushing against his made him want more. Draco stuck a tongue inside Potter's mouth for taste and fight for dominance.

Then Draco flipped them over and continued kissing Potter. He stopped and trailed million of kisses down to Harry's cock and started to lick him from the base. He licked around the base and then to the top of tip of his penis. Harry moaned loudly, raising his hips trying to get more pleasure. Draco bobbed his head up and down and sucked the Veela off.

"I-I'm com-ming!" Harry gasped. He thrust his hips forward up to Draco's mouth and unloaded inside the moist cavern. Draco gracefully swallowed the white load and grinned at Potter.

Draco lapped his two fingers with his saliva before slowly shoving a finger inside Potter's hole, causing him to moan at the intrusion and squirm lightly. This didn't stop Draco from inserting more inside, then he adding second digit. This got Potter to lift his hips in the air, mewling loudly.

"Dracoo…!" Harry moaned as he grinds his hips against Draco's two fingers. The blonde set the half-Veela down on the bed.

"Keep still!" Draco grunted, thrusting a couple more times before adding a third finger. Harry groaned lowly at the feeling of being stretched and he lightly lifted his hips to get rid of the pain.

When the Slytherin Prince added the fourth finger, Harry had the same reaction as before but this time he was grinding against his fingers. On the fifth finger, Draco had fucked Potter for a few times, in and out as Potter gasped out his name.

Then Draco stopped his movements with his fingers inside Potter's ass, which caused the half-veela to squirm and squeal unhappily. Harry tried to direct his ass to his mate's fingers but missed it. Instead Draco grabbed hold of his hips.

"Spread your legs, Potter!" Draco ordered. Harry complied and spreads his legs wide open. The blonde licks his lips when he saw the puckered hole and he leans down and began licking his hole.

Harry squirms. "Mmmm, Draco!" He thrust down to get more tongue action and whined in satisfaction when he felt pleasure.

Draco pulls back from Harry's ass, seeing it was lubed enough to take in something bigger and better. Harry whimpered when he felt his mate's fingers slip away. Draco holds Harry's legs up together and orders him to hold it. Then the Slytherin lined his cock to Harry's puckered hole.

The Slytherin Prince teased him, slightly hovering over the hole, causing Harry to moan.

"Take me now!" Harry hissed.

Draco smirked. "Be patient."

And slowly, the blonde slid his cock inside Harry's tight hole. Harry's back arched a bit as Draco entered mid-way through and then fully entering the hole.

"Draaacooo!" Harry howled, gripping to Draco's hair. Draco leaned down to kiss him to distract him from the pain. It was a sloppy kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. After a few minutes, Harry pulled away and tells him he was ready.

Draco complied and retracted his dick out and thrust inside again. Harry moaned in pleasure and panted out his name. First he started slow, giving Potter to adjust to the size of cock. Then moved erratically mid-way through his thrusts. The Slytherin continued to fuck him, in and out.

The way Potter writhing under him with all the pleasure showing in his face made Draco pound the submissive's ass even harder.

Harry on the other hand was completely lost in lust. All he could see was stars and Malfoy and the great feeling he was feeling. He couldn't get enough of it and he couldn't get enough of saying his enemy's name, "Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco!"

Draco thrust inside couple more times before coming hard. Harry moaned loudly, his back arching up lightly. The feeling of his hole being filled up made Harry shudder in pleasure. Harry trembled slightly, feeling his stomach was quite filled up with something hot and wonderful. Then he leans up to kiss Draco on the lips.

Harry pulls away from the kiss tiredly and collapses back on the bed. Draco was about to pull out from Harry's wonderful tight hole before the half-Veela began to plead.

"No, Draco. Don't pull out." He said, hiding a blush. "I want you inside me."

Draco stared into Harry's emerald eyes, seeing how much the Golden Boy needed his cock inside his hole. Draco agreed and laid down on Harry's right side. Harry snuggled against his mate. He rolled his hips to get some pleasure from his mate's dick and moaned lowly.

Harry kissed his mate again on the lips. "Why haven't we done this before?"

Draco hummed. He ruffled Harry's dark hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You tell me Potter. Ever since the war ended you always seemed to get angry at me when you see me."

The half-veela wizard blushed at the comment. "I don't get mad at you! I just—it was the veela hormones that made me this way."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi you guys! So I am back with another lovely chapter of the Nights and wonderfully beta'd by AsorenRM! The story is almost coming to a close but don't worry, I'll be back with another story involving these two again and it will have more chapters and won't involve any veela thing. lol. so for now please enjoy! c:

Title: The Nights  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
Warnings: M/M, sex, masturbation, fingering  
Beta'd by: AsorenRM (thank you so muchhh-o! :D )

* * *

Chapter 3: The Second Night

The following morning, Harry found himself with a hard on stuck up in his butt. He squealed in pleasure when he felt it. Holding on to the side of the mattress and standing on his knees, he straightens his back up. He mewled in pleasure when his mate's dick hit the pleasurable spot.

Harry lifts himself up from Draco's dick and slams down to the base of his mate. The Boy-Who-Lived rode Draco for a couple times, starting off slow and then to fast until his mind went blank with pleasure. All he could see was stars dancing in his head.

"Draco! Draco! Draco!" He cried in pleasure. The thick shaft that hit Harry's spot made him even crazier and he could only think about not cumming early. He wanted this fuck session to last longer than before and he couldn't get enough of Draco's cock inside him. He couldn't get how much it fits him so right. Plus fucking his mate while he's asleep made Harry even hornier.

He rode Draco for another twenty minutes, surprised to find his blonde mate to be not awakened by all this pleasure he was receiving. Harry guessed that he was deep into slumber to even notice any twinge of pleasure.

Then he entwined his hands with his mate's and vigorously thrust deep inside his hole. Harry mewled loudly as his back arched. He could feel Draco's shaft filling him deep inside and hitting that wonderful spot that made him see stars.

Just as he felt his ejaculation coming, Harry felt a tight grip on the base of his cock and Harry cried at the tight feeling of his cum being held back.

"Not so fast, Potter!" Draco smirked withholding Harry from cumming in time. He licked his lips, lustily staring at the half-veela that has been fucking his cock for, Merlin knows how long. Then Draco thrust in deep inside Harry that made him moan as Harry rode back against him.

"Draco, please let me cum!" Harry pleads as he continued to ride his mate's dick. He couldn't stop himself from moving his hips, up and down, just to meet that wonderful bundle inside his hole that made him feel great pleasure.

The Slytherin Prince shook his head and continued to watch the half-veela fucking himself on his cock. It was a nice view really, watching his enemy taking all of his cock all the way inside and out and wanton for more pleasure. The way Harry's face was covered in pleasure made Draco's dick even harder. And the sound of Harry's dick and balls flapping against Draco's flat stomach. That made him slams his dick against Harry's hole even harder.

Seeing that Potter looking slightly pent from all fucking session, Draco let his hand go from his cock and watched him shoot out white liquid of strings. Draco thrust in a couple more times before cumming inside his tight hole.

"Dracooo!"

Harry collapsed on top of his mate's body, snuggling warmly against him. He didn't bother to pull out his mate's dick out of his hole yet, since he felt all complete and warm inside. He could feel the seed inside him, filling every corner of him.

The two boys stayed in the same position for a couple minutes, staying in silence. Harry was still in pleasure with the fact that he's been completed but nonetheless he still wanted more from his mate.

"Potter, we must go to class." Draco said.

Harry whined and shook his head like a little child. Then he leaned up, facing down on his mate. He forced himself not to ride him but there something he needed to tell his mate first. "No, Draco. Wh-What if I lose my senses when you're not around? Our mating progress isn't complete yet!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Draco snapped.

Harry winced. He bit his lips. "Well the only way our mating is to be complete when I become pregnant with our child."

The Slytherin said nothing but stared at him astonish. "Merlin, Potter! A b-baby?!"

"Yes our baby!" Harry beamed. He intertwines his hands with Draco's and he lifted his butt off from the dick and slam it back down and began riding him. He mewled and moaned as his pace began to fasten.

"B-But Potter, why would you want a baby with me? Aren't we sworn enemies?" Draco inquires as he thrust up meeting up to Harry's downward thrust. He couldn't help but to fuck him back because it felt too good not to.

Harry shook his head. "No, I've always… loved you Draco. Ever since first year, I always wanted to be your friend but with Ron always telling me that Slytherin's were bad people, it got into my head. Then I became obsessed with you and started to follow you around, wanting to get your attention. But my mind was always telling me that you were my enemy even though you and your family had helped a lot in the war." He rocks his hips faster, wanting more pleasure.

"Potter—No, Harry, I'll gladly have to this baby with you!" Draco declared. "I, too, became infatuated with you ever since I offered you my friendship with you. You were the first one to ever deny my friendship. I always wanted to be your friend."

Harry smashed his lips against his mate's lips. "Oh, Draco!" He grinds back against Draco's cock. He rode him for a couple more times before cumming together. Then Harry collapsed on top of his mate and snuggled closely to him. He pulled his mate into a kiss while his ass grinded against Draco's cock. He couldn't get enough of his mate's cock inside him and how great it felt, plus he was still in heat.

Draco hungrily pulled Harry into a kiss. Harry moaned and submits to the lovingly dominative tongue that was of his mate. At the same time it caused Harry's hips to grind on Draco's dick harder and faster.

"S-So, now that we've confessed our feelings for each other…" Harry trails off.

Draco bucks his up hips hard to meet Harry's tight hole. "Yes?" He smirked knowing what Harry was trying to ask of him.

Harry pouted at his mate and Draco laughed. "Alright, my love. Will you Harry Potter want to be my lovingly boyfriend?"

"Yes! I thought you've never asked, Draco!" Harry squealed, smashing his lips against his mates.

After three sessions of fucking, Draco finally convinces his newfound love and boyfriend to stop since the blonde was too tired to go any longer. On the other hand, the half-veela was still horny and wanted to go at it. He just wanted to stay connected with his mate forever. And the thought of having Draco's future babies made him even more hornier.

"Harry, I promise you to give you more pleasure tonight, but we must attend to our classes. We have our finals to attend to." Draco informs his lover.

The half-veela cums in a shudder as his dick shot out white fluid of strings landing on his mates body. "You promise to fuck me until I become pregnant with our baby?"

"Yes!" Draco promised. He was pulled into another deep kiss from his lover.

Once the couple stopped, Harry pulled his mate into a deep hug. It was the warmest embrace Draco ever received.

-0-

Once the boy's two classes were done in the morning, it reached lunchtime. They have finished their two morning finals of Transfigurations and Potions. Draco had finally convinced Harry to come to class to finish their finals for the day so they can a more pleasurable night later.

Actually the butt plug was stuck up in Harry's ass was what convinced the Boy-Who-Lived to come to class. With his mate's seed lodged inside of him, Harry can masturbate whenever he wanted to or whenever Draco wasn't there to give him pleasure.

Draco was sitting among his Slytherin friends, Blaise, Daphne, and Pansy. They were discussing about the upcoming grand party that Blaise planned and somehow was able to use the Great Hall where the party was going to be held at.

"Now that we're all here together, what should we add to this party to make it more grander?" Blaise asks, leaning closer to his friends.

"Boys!" Daphne added.

Pansy grinned and agreed with her best friend. "Yes more blokes!"

The three Slytherins stared at Draco for his final answer. "Of course more blokes and ladies for Blaise and the rest of the men in the party."

"Does that mean we're going to extend our party invitations to other Houses?" Pansy asked.

They continued talking about the upcoming grand party that Blaise had planned and somehow Blaise was able to use the Great Hall to where the party was going to be at. The only difference about this party is that not only it wasn't exclusive to only the Slytherins but also the party invitations had invited the rest of the Houses, even the Gryffindors.

"Draco," Daphne calls out suddenly. A smirk appears on her face. "You must tell us what happened yesterday."

Pansy looked confused for a bit then remembered that white glowing event that caused Draco and Potter to disappear out of thin air. "Oh yeah, you got to tell us Dray…"

"Or else you're not invited to this party." Blaise warns, smirking.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You idiots! Of course I'm going to tell you what happened between Harry and I."

Then all three Slytherin's gasped at the same time. Did Draco really say Potter's first name?

"Drakey-poo finally shagged him!" Pansy shrieked, laughing at the blushing blonde.

"Oh shut the hell up Pansy!" Draco hissed, glaring at all his friends. Sure it was lifelong dream to shag the hell out of Harry and he would've never gotten the chance if he wasn't only Harry's mate. Thank you Harry's veela genes!

Daphne snickered at her friend's predicament. "If Po—Harry is a submissive half veela, that does mean he's already pregnant with your child?"

"What?" Blaise said. "A child! Draco can you handle taking care of a child?"

Draco hummed for a bit. "I'm sure Harry and I will be great parents."

Pansy rolled her eyes and snapped, "Oh enough about parenthood. Tell us Draco, how was shagging up the boy-who-lived, hm?"

-0-

As Harry entered the Great Hall, his ever-longing lustful eyes gazed over his mates. He could already feel a hard on coming up and the butt plug that was stuck up in his arse. It was already hard enough to control his veela senses to take Draco to bed again. He was not done with him until he fell pregnant with their first child.

Harry sat across from his best friends, Ron and Hermione. The Gryffindor couple halted their chatter to observe their friend. They questionably stared at their best friend who has been missing for the past twenty-four hour.

"Harry, where the bloody have you been?" Ron demanded, suddenly. Hermione slapped her boyfriend's arm and glared at the red head.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. Then she smiled at her best friend. She leaned in closer to him and inquires, "What happen to you Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived squirms under the intense gazes coming from his best friends. "W-well, you see guys…" He started in the beginning, telling them everything about his heritage when he came into his 18th birthday. Then Dumbledore telling him that he was submissive veela and just a night ago, he had found his mate.

"Blimey—Harry you're a submissive Veela? That's like amazing!" Ron said grinning. Then he leans even closer. "So who's the bloke huh?"

"W-What?" Harry seemed taken back from his best friend statement. It was weird hearing Ron asking those questions when Hermione usually asks the obvious and straightforward inquires.

Ron pumps his chest, still grinning. "Harry, we've been best friends for ever and I've known for the fact the you've like blokes for a long time. So who's the bloke huh? I bet it's the Ferret over there!"

Hermione hits his boyfriend on the arm. "Ron, stop teasing him!" But then she peeks over to Harry's shoulder where Draco's ever longing gaze was staring at Harry's back. Harry could feel his mate's gaze over him and felt himself shudder in pleasure. He could feel the cum in his ass shifting and moving around about.

Hermione sharply gasps. "Oh god! Harry, are you alright as Malfoy's mate?"

Harry squirms under his seat. "Well I'm the half-veela here. And Draco is just his pure blooded self. So Draco is my mate. Mine!"

"Whoa!" Ron and Hermione said in awe. They never saw a possessive side of their best friend before and it was just fascinating to them.

"You guys are not mad that," Harry looks around and see that everyone else is busy with chatting up with everyone else. Then the half-veela leans in closer, "Draco is my mate?"

The couple glanced at each other before guffawing in laughter. Harry looked slightly hurt by their reaction and glared at them.

"I'm sorry Harry. We're not making fun of you! We're just glad that you finally found someone!" Hermione clarifies. "And for the past two years Ron and I made a bet on when you and Draco will start shagging it up."

Ron grinned as he pulled his hand. Hermione grudgingly put some galleons on it before Ron hid it away from seeking eyes. "I bet our last year of school, you will at least get some shagging for his entire whole year and the rest of your life."

Hermione groaned, not amused to the fact the she lost a bet to her boyfriend. "I bet that next year you'll come to you senses for your love for Draco."

"Was it that obvious that I was in love with Draco for that long?" Harry asked, moaning into his hands.

Ron nods. "Well yeah, when you kept telling us Malfoy being your sworn enemy but then—"

"you go off and stalk him like he's going to cheat on you." Hermione said finishing up her boyfriend's sentence. Ron pouted when he didn't have the chance too.

"But you know what, Harry, no matter what, we will always be happy for you!" Ron said, patting his best friend's back.

Harry almost cried for having the best friends he could ever ask for.

-0-

The same night, Draco entered his private dorm he now lovingly shared with Harry. He was just glad that finals were over and he can spend all his time with Harry. He proceeds into the bedroom, knowing that his lover was longingly waiting for him.

Draco expected to get pounced on sight when he entered their bedroom, but instead found his lover on bed, naked, waiting for Draco to finally come back from his classes. Draco sets his bag down on by the couch and starts to undress himself fully naked. He neatly folded his clothes and placed it next to his bag.

Then the Slytherin slyly tip-toes to the bed and carefully crawled towards his lover. Draco sat next to Harry and caressed his face. It was nice seeing Harry looking so peaceful instead of his usual lustful looks.

Harry moaned lowly and he sniffed the air, sensing that his mate was next to him. "Dra-Draco!" His cock hardens. He blushed deeply but didn't bother to hide hard on.

Draco grinned at his reaction and reached in for a small kiss on the lips. "Harry, how was your day?"

"It was great!" Harry quipped. In no time he took his mate's dick inside his mouth. He had waited for an hour for his mate to show up and he couldn't wait to taste more of him. After all he was still in heat and the heat won't stop until he becomes pregnant.

When he pulled away, he added, "Ron and Hermione figured me out and accepted me-us!"

Draco cups Harry's face and leans in for a deep kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to let his mate dominate his mouth. "That's great love!"

Harry hovered himself over his mate's cock before taking him all inside. He shuddered at the fullness that was filling him up and stayed in the position for a while. Oh how much he missed his mate's shaft inside of him. Then he intertwines his hands with Draco.

"D-did you tell your family and friends yet?" Harry inquires, squirming around his mate's dick.

Draco grinned widely, forcing himself from thrusting back to his lover. It was nice to talk to Harry without fucking him all the time. Also it was an opportunity to know each other better. "My family hasn't written back yet, but I expect a letter later tonight from them."

Harry frowned. "Do you think they might not accept me, Draco?"

"Oh don't be so silly, love. My parents would be thrilled to hear us being mated together. If not I would be married off to some other bloke that I do not love. But you're the bloke I love and want to marry and spend the rest of my days with you."

The half-veela's face turned five shades of red and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Draco laughed and pulled away his hands showing Harry's flushed face.

"What did your friends think about us?" Harry asks curiously.

Draco snorts. "Just as the same as your friends, love. They knew from the beginning. And they can't wait to finally to be friends with you, Harry."

Harry squealed in excitement that caused him to jump up and down. He mewled in pleasure when Draco's shaft hit Harry's spot repeatedly. Harry continued to bounce his ass with a steady speed.

Draco watched in fascination on the fact that Harry had this much stamina left. He was drained since from last night fuck-session and with today's finals. Then again, what can you expect from a half-veela who is going to be horny until he is pregnant with his child.

"Harry?"

"Y-Yeah?" The half-veela opened his eyes, showing his bright emerald eyes.

"Tomorrow we shall check in with Madam Pomfrey."

Harry frowned. He didn't like visiting the Hospital Wing. "Why?"

"To see if you are with child, love."

The half-veela shook his head. "No. I can tell when I'm pregnant, Draco." He caressed his stomach gently. "When my stomach glows either blue and pink, it means I am already pregnant."

Draco frowns. "Which also means that we will already know the gender of our baby. Not a good surprise."

Harry pouted, his eyes brimming with tears in the corner. Draco saw this and started to thrust up faster to meet with Harry's downward thrust.

"Don't cry, love!"

"B-But you said it wasn't going to be good surprise if my belly glowed the gender of our baby!" Harry shouted.

Draco groaned. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean it would be more fun to guess on our baby's gender and spend our time on countless names on picking whatever."

Harry sniffled. "I guess. But a concealment charm would harm the baby. Besides, I doubt you'd want to spent countless hours on finding a name for both gender."

The mate chuckled, knowing it was true. Then Draco stared at Harry's flat stomach that was soon going to be big and bulgy with their baby.

"Since we're talking about baby names, why not choose one right now?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Not until my belly glows the color then we can choose. I'd rather get to know more of you, Draco."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because I know nothing of you. I only know that you are a self-proclaimed sex god," Harry said, bouncing wildly on top of Draco. "which i-is a fact."

Draco grinned. "Glad to know. Sure let's play your get-to-know-each-other game, love."

Harry beamed at his mate. "Great. Me first! Is this your first time making love to someone?"


End file.
